


Dropping Eaves.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Contrelamontre Soundtrack Challenge Series [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James never asked, so Alec never explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Eaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the contrelamontre 30 minute soundtrack challenge. Song used was "Outside" by Staind.
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm on the outside, I'm looking in.  
> I can see through you, see your true colors.  
> -Staind

The first time Alec watched was in Copenhagen. He had leaned out his hotel window to sweep the street when he saw a familiar gait. James. Not stalking anyone, just strolling through the bustling streets as if they were his childhood mating grounds. Carrying, of course, and Alec knew without looking that James was using a holster nestled against the small of his back, not under his shoulder. James hated those.

Alec had only gaped at the time. Your past comes back to haunt you, of course, but that shouldn't apply to old lovers left behind in chemical weapons facilities. His eyes had followed James to the door of another hotel, where a lovely woman in satin took his arm almost possessively. Saw red for the first time in his cold life, shot five rounds into a pillow. One round for every year they'd been apart.

The next pillow received seven rounds, and Alec had later been very apologetic to Herr Hauss whose establishment it was. James had been wearing more than his service automatic and a local beauty. Completely black combat gear, night vision goggles obscuring his lovely eyes from being seen, knife hilts at the tops of both boots. Presumably explosives in the black gym bag. Alec had wanted to jump out of his parked limo and embrace him. Instead, he burned rubber on the way back to the hostel and killed a pillow.

James had used to call him his "eternal schoolboy" while stroking his cheek. James had used to lay his head on Alec's chest and listen to his heart beat, listen to the sounds that they were still alive. James used to like to nibble at Alec's wrists, ankles, the back of his knees. James had used to love him.

James had used to cradle him after firefights, after they had both shaken from the sounds of live rounds being poured all around them. They never said anything about that, but James would fuck Alec slow and steady later, letting him know he was still safe. Still safe.

But Alec hadn't told him.

Because James hadn't asked.

Never asked where Alec spent his vacation time, what he used his danger pay to buy. Never asked what secrets made Alec cover the phone when his lover walked by, what past made Alec cry in the middle of their nights. Never asked about Alec's scars, emotional, physical. He never asked.

And so Alec hadn't told him.

Instead, he wasted ammunition on inanimate objects. Shot pillows, and wished he hadn't been such a damn bloody coward. He should have told him. He should have told him. Then maybe when he saw a tuxedoed James putting his charm on Xenia, he could step in. He could say,

"This is mine."

But James never asked. And so Alec never said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The eternal schoolboy thing is real. It's how Alec is referred to in James' thoughts in the Goldeneye novelization.


End file.
